gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mossberg 500
The Mossberg 500 family is a series of pump-action shotguns manufactured by O.F. Mossberg & Sons. The 500 series comprises widely varying models of hammerless repeaters, all of which share the same basic receiver and action, but differ in bore size, barrel length, choke options, magazine capacity, and "furniture" (stock and forearm) materials. Model numbers included in the 500 series are the 500, 505, 510, 535, and 590. The Mossberg is the second most popular non-military arm in the history of firearms production, behind only the Remington 870 (another pump shotgun) in number produced. Models Mossberg 500 The Mossberg 500 was introduced in 1961, with all early models sporting wood furniture. Mossberg also had a combat police model, the 500 AT, which was not advertised for sale among sporting catalogs but was strictly aimed at police sales. The Home Defense model with black synthetic buttstock and a black riot fore grip with either an 18.5" barrel or a 20" barrel were both referred to as the Mossberg 500 Persuader. 450px-Mossberg500AT.jpg|Mossberg 500AT 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 Persuader Mossberg Model 500 Persuader.jpg|Mossberg 500 with high-capacity magazine tube 450px-Mossberg500AMarinerStd.jpg|Mossberg 500A Mariner 450px-Mossberg500AMarinerExt.jpg|Mossberg 500A Mariner with Extended magazine Mossberg_500A_Field_Gun.jpg|Mossberg 500A Field Gun 450px-Sawed-off_mossberg.jpg|Mossberg 500A with sawed-off barrel and stock Mossberg 590 The Mossberg 590 shotgun was introduced in 1987 (the same year as the Mossberg Mariner). The Mossberg 590 shotguns differ from the 500 series primarily because of the design of the cap for the shell tube. The 500 series shotguns are designed for easy swapping of barrels. The 590 magazine tube is designed for ease of cleaning and maintenance. The 'nub' at the end of the 590's magazine tube was originally designed for holding the ring of the M7/M9 Bayonet when the bayonet is attached to the lug underneath the barrel. Other versions of the 590 maintain this style of end cap, even those without bayonet lugs. 450px-Moss590A1.jpg|Mossberg 590 with 5-round magazine tube 450px-Mossberg590 (1).jpg|Mossberg 590 with 8-round magazine tube Mossberg 590 with bayonet lug and heat shield.jpg|Mossberg 590 with bayonet lug and heat shield 450px-Mossberg_590_Special.jpg|Mossberg 590 with ghost ring sights Mossberg 590 Mariner.jpg|Mossberg 590 Mariner Mossberg 590 Mariner Cruiser with high-capacity magazine tube and pistol grip.jpg|Mossberg 590 Mariner Cruiser with high-capacity magazine tube and pistol grip Mossberg 500 Cruiser The Mossberg 500 Cruiser is a Model 500 Shotgun with a factory Pistol grip. Some have the heat shield and some don't. What's confusing is that the full stocked Mossberg 500 is called the Persuader, however, the Persuader always came with an optional pistol grip so that the user could swap stocks. Which is why we see shotguns identified as 'Persuaders' with pistol grips, however, that is a modification made by the owner and not a factory configuration. All shotguns that came from the factory with pistol grips are 'Cruisers'. Not to be confused with Mossberg 590 Cruisers or 590 Compact Cruisers. Mossberg 500 Cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 500 Cruiser Mossberg 500 Cruiser with heat shield.jpg|Mossberg 500 Cruiser with heat shield Mossberg 500 Cruiser with extended magazine tube and heat shield.jpg|Mossberg 500 Cruiser with extended magazine tube and heat shield Mossberg 500 Homeland Defender 450px-MossbergHD.jpg|Mossberg 500 Homeland Defender with folding stock 450px-MossbergHDef.jpg|Mossberg 500 Homeland Defender Mossberg 590 Cruiser and Compact Cruiser A short pistol gripped version of the Mossberg 590 combat shotgun. The 590 Cruiser is a riot length barreled shotgun with a pistol grip instead of a full stock. The more famous Compact Cruiser is actually a short barreled shotgun and thus its sales are restricted. 400px-Mossberg500_Cruiser_ext.jpg|Mossberg 590 "Cruiser" with extended magazine tube and bayonet lug Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 590 Compact Cruiser cruiser.jpg|Mossberg 590 Cruiser with door breaching brake Mossberg 500 and 590 Bullpup In 1985, Mossberg introduced a bullpup stock for the 500 series shotguns, which was available as either a kit or as a complete gun. bulpil.JPG|Mossberg 500 Bullpup with 18.5" Barrel bull.jpg|Mossberg 590 Bullpup with 20" barrel and extended tube Mossberg Maverick The Maverick 88 is regarded as the low cost version of the Mossberg 500. The most obvious difference being the location of the safety; The safety of the Maverick is a crossbar located on the trigger guard, as opposed to the Mossberg's safety which is on top of the receiver. 450px-Mav88.jpg|Maverick Model 88 Images (1)bb.jpg|Maverick Model 88 field gun 451px-Play_110.jpg|Maverick Model 88 with pistol grip Mossberg 835 The Mossberg 835 is a 12 gauge shotgun, chambered to take 3.5 inch magnum loads. Essentially a beefed up Mossberg 500, it features dual extractors, twin action bars, and a "anti-jam elevator" to ensure reliable operation. The 835 comes with an overbored barrel (bored to 10 gauge), and the barrel is threaded for a choke. The shotgun sometimes comes with a camouflage pattern. Most parts on an 835 can be used on a 500. Category:Shotguns